dawn2055fandomcom-20200213-history
Specialities
The Specialty (Class) defines starting skills of a player. It's possible to choose from 7 starting specialties, but there's also an option to make your own. A Specialty change costs real money (approx. $5US), so choose wisely. Note that all classes have the same combat skills. Medic Medics recover from wounds faster than other specialties. Fast stamina regeneration is one of the main advantages of medics and it allows performing tasks, which require stamina much faster. Medics also know how to protect them from high radiation and contamination. Perks that are automatically available with this class's base stats include:Bio Suit Defense, all non armored and armored Biohazard suits provide additional +10 defense points; and Wound Licker, heal your wounds by 10% faster than normal. Scientist Scientists are good at creating things, which is one of their main advantages, as a lot of stuff is broken or lost, but demand for it is not. Scientists are also good at protecting themselves from high radiation, that’s way they are a good choice if you want to venture deep in zones covered by radiation. Perks that are automatically available with this class's base stats include: Know the Tools, all crafting missions require 1% less stamina than normal; and Bio Suit Defense, all non armored and armored Biohazard suits provide additional +10 defense points. Salvager Salvagers are useful at recovering and finding materials and items still left in ruins of past civilization. They are relatively fast, they know how to survive in the wasteland and how to craft a thing or two. Perks that are automatically available with this class's base stats include:Spot the Goods, see amount of salvage in ruins of neighbor squares; Know the Tools, all crafting missions require 1% less stamina than normal; and Bio Suit Defense, all non armored and armored Biohazard suits provide additional +10 defense points. Scout Scouts are always aware of their surroundings. They can see enemy before enemy sees them. This gives them opportunity to plan for an ambush or even escape from one and surprise the enemy. Scouts are also fast and mobile and they know a thing about survival and crafting. Perks that are automatically available with this class's base stats include: Fast Fighter, get 5% speed bonus when fighting other players or NPCs; and Observer, get 5 point bonus to scouting skill when performing a recon on other players. Mechanic Mechanics certainly doesn't lack a job, as scavenging is main profession of every survivor. Mechanics are also very good at crafting things. That way they are very good choice as someone need to create something from all the broken stuff and remains, found all over the wasteland. Perks that are automatically available with this class's base stats include: Observer, get 5 point bonus to scouting skill when performing a recon on other players; and Know the Tools, all crafting missions require 1% less stamina than normal. Thief Thieves know how to find best things and how to spot or even ambush enemy groups. In combination with decent speed they can salvage fast and effective and evade enemy groups. Perks that are automatically available with this class's base stats include: Fast Fighter, get 5% speed bonus when fighting other players or NPCs; Observer, get 5 point bonus to scouting skill when performing a recon on other players; and Spot the Goods, see amount of salvage in ruins of neighbor squares. Courier Couriers would be best choice to deliver things all over the wasteland. What lacks in one town is abundant in another. Take the opportunity and deliver goods fast and make a fortune! Because couriers know how to survive in contaminated zones they can even make a shortcut. Perks that are automatically available with this class's base stats include: Fast Fighter, get 5% speed bonus when fighting other players or NPCs; and Bio Suit Defense, all non armored and armored Biohazard suits provide additional +10 defense points.